Installing panels in boxes of trailers and other places is often a time consuming operation. In the case of trailers, the panels are generally mounted to the structural members. These members may be posts or part of the skin making up the walls of the trailer box. Generally, the panels must be drilled to provide openings to permit rivets or other attachment means to be mounted through the openings in order to hold the panels in place.
Panels inside of trailer boxes are subjected to much physical abuse and damage due to heavy objects coming into contact therewith. As a result, it is often necessary to rearrange, remove or replace the panels. This is a time consuming process generally requiring special tools to remove and replace the rivets before the panels can be detached from the posts, skin or other structure of the trailer.
It is desirable to provide means for minimizing the time and labor required to remove panels. It is also desirable that an average workman be able to remove the panels with ordinary hand tools, such as a screw driver or pliers.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved fastener for retaining two panels against a post or other structural member.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved fastener for retaining two panels against a post or other structure which may be readily installed without special tools.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved fastener for retaining two panels against the surface of a structure which does not require any modification or drilling of the panels.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved fastener for retaining two panels against a post or other structure wherein either panel may be removed or replaced without the need for special tools, drilling holes or using new fasteners.